1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an integrated module, and more particularly to a multifunctional integrated module and a portable device in which each function is excellently expressed in spite of performing the multifunction, and durability is secured by preventing deterioration in performance even when an external physical impact is applied during use.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an antenna is a device that converts an electric signal into a radio wave signal and classified into a dielectric antenna using dielectric characteristics and a magnetic antenna using magnetic properties. All antennas may be used in various application fields, and their efficiency depends on their shapes and structures. Conventionally, researches on dielectric antennas using high permittivity materials were actively conducted. Now, with the use of higher frequencies, the problem of performance degradation of antennas due to miniaturization has emerged. Studies on magnetic materials having high magnetic permeability are actively conducted for the high-permittivity materials. In recent years, attempts have been made to integrate various functions such as NFC (NFC), wireless power transmission (WPT), magnetic security transmission (MST), and the like through various portable terminal devices (smart phones, tablet PCs, and the like) utilizing these antennas.
The NFC, WPT and MST functions are performed by transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals between a transmitting module and a receiving module. The electromagnetic wave signals are not only present between the transmitting module and receiving module but also leaked to the surrounding. Leaked electromagnetic wave may make problems such as a reduction of the transmission/reception efficiency, a shorten transmission/reception distances, and an adverse affectation for users using other components and devices disposed around the module.
To solve these problems, a magnetic field shielding material may be provided in the module to shield the other parts in the device from the magnetic field. In addition, the magnetic field shielding material induces the concentration of the magnetic field between the transmitting and receiving parts, thereby improving the transmission and reception and preventing the deterioration of functions of other parts due to the magnetic field.
The higher the magnetic permeability of the magnetic field shielding material, the better the transmission/reception efficiency. The magnetic permeability varies depending on the type of the magnetic body included in the magnetic field shielding material. In general magnetic body of any specific composition may exhibit different permeability characteristics depending on the manufacturing process such as sintering temperature, etc., and have a tendency with a large fluctuation width in permeability for each frequency band. Therefore, for improving the performance of the antenna provided in the transmission/reception module having the specific frequency band as an operating frequency, it is advantageous to use the magnetic field shielding material having an excellent magnetic permeability characteristic in the specific frequency band.
However, the antennas that perform the NFC, WPT, and MST functions have different frequency bands within the wide frequency band of 100 kHz to 13.56 MHz as the operating frequency. Any magnetic body does not have an excellent magnetic permeability throughout such a wide frequency band.
Recently, there is an attempt that a magnetic field shielding material including a magnetic body having an excellent magnetic permeability at a frequency corresponding to the operating frequency of each antenna is selected for each antenna, thereby integrating a plurality of magnetic shielding materials. However, the integrated magnetic shielding material may become thick. This is undesirable considering the tendency of small size and slim thickness in commercialized portable devices.
In addition, the conventional thin magnetic field shielding material may not avoid breakage of the magnetic body due to external impact. When the magnetic body is broken and separated into fragments, the magnetic properties may exhibit lower than the initial designed physical property. Therefore, the function of the module may not be exerted at a desired level.
Therefore, when a magnetic field shielding material is provided in a portable electronic device having a small size and slim thickness, each performance of heterogeneous antennas provided for the multifunction in one module should be simultaneously improved. In addition, it is required to develop the integrated module capable of preventing deterioration of functions due to the external impact.